Incompatibles
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Luna y Neville se amaban más que a nada en esta vida, pero su amor era completamente desquiciado, vicioso y destructivo. Porque ellos eran simplemente incompatibles, y a pesar de amarse con locura, no estaban hechos para estar juntos. Adaptación.


**Incompatible**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Otra pelea.

Luna lo sabía, lo veía asomándose en los ojos de su amado.

Y no podía evitarlo.

Porque las llamas volvían a crujir, el fuego volvía a encenderse, y las cosas volvían a destartalare.

Siempre era igual. Un tiempo exageradamente feliz, y luego los problemas volvían.

Ellos dos eran completamente incompatibles.

Lo sabían, y aun así seguían aferrándose con uñas y dientes a aquella desenfrenada, excitante y autodestructiva relación.

Porque se amaban con locura.

Se amaban más que a nada en este mundo.

Y era un amor completamente irracional, caprichoso, dañino, pero real…

Cuando el primer grito se elevó en el aire, Luna sintió como si sonaran las pequeñas campanas del ring, que indicaban que la pelea había comenzado, y el cielo raso pareció caerse sobre sus cabezas cuando comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros sin compasión, dirigiéndose palabras mordaces, hirientes, no importaba nada.

Porque en ese momento se odiaban. Se odiaban por depender tanto uno del otro, se odiaban por no poder escapar de aquella destructiva relación, se odiaban por amarse tanto…

Las flechas que se lanzaban perforaban sus corazones sin consuelo, le arrancaban lágrimas a Luna y gritos desesperados a Neville.

No podían mantener el control.

¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

El mismo de siempre.

Luna llorando en el sillón de su mejor amiga, Hermione, desconsolada y herida a causa de la última batalla.

Y Neville, maldiciendo en la sala de su mejor amigo, Ron, por no poder controlarse, por no poder controlar a Luna, no poder ponerle orden a su relación.

-Luna…-La compasiva Hermione habló, abrazando suavemente a su amiga- Esto no puede seguir así, no puedes seguir con esto… ¿Dónde quedaron tus sueños, tus ambiciones? ¿Dónde quedó aquella chica soñadora, extrovertida, feliz que conocí en mi primer año de secundaria? Extraño tanto a mi mejor amiga, Luna… Te hecho tanto de menos… Neville te ha quitado todo eso Luna, te ha quitado tu chispa, ya no eres la misma niña juguetona y llena de sonrisas, no quiero verte llorando más… No lo soporto.

Luna respiro hondo, intentando controlar los sollozos.

-No lo entiendes, Hermione… Lo amo tanto, que no puedes siquiera imaginártelo. No soy nada sin él. Y sé que no debería ser así, sé que no debería haberme entregado de esta manera, pero… No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, no puedo, no puedo controlarlo.-Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas inevitablemente, horrorizada ante la sola idea de una vida lejos de Neville.

-Eres una chica fuerte, Luna. Siempre admire tu fuerza, tu valor. No lo pierdas, cariño, no dejes que se lleve todo lo que hay en ti. Vuelve a la vida-Las palabras de su amiga calaron profundo en Luna, que dos horas después se encontraba de camino a casa.

A sus 23 años había vivido más de lo que muchas otras personas en toda su vida.

Había sido feliz, había llorado, había sufrido y había experimentado, había conocido muchísimos lugares, y había amado, amado con toda su alma y su corazón, había entregado todo, pero sabía que eso debía terminar.

Aunque le rompiera el alma, aunque la hiciera agonizar, debía terminar con eso, con ese amor vicioso, destructor.

Luna sabía que esto los terminaría volviendo locos, infelices, y si ella no lo terminaba, no estaba segura de sí Neville lo haría.

Cuando aparcó su coche en la casa que compartía con Neville, no podía parar de llorar, y en un estado lamentable abrió la puerta de la casa y los fantasmas la invadieron de golpe.

Los momentos felices llenaron su mente, momentos de éxtasis, de amor puro, pero luego llegaron los malos momentos, las peleas, los objetos arrojados contra las paredes, los gritos desesperados y sollozos desgarradores.

Y eso fue suficiente para juntar fuerzas y subir corriendo a su habitación.

En menos de una hora había preparado su valija, empacado solo lo necesario, y se encontraba bajando las escaleras apresuradas cuando un destello de cabellos negros al final de las escaleras la paró en seco.

-¿Qué haces?-fue lo único que murmuro el amor de su vida, su demonio personal.

-Me voy-fue lo único que pudo decir ella, sintiéndose atacada por las lágrimas nuevamente.

Bajó más peldaños mirando fijamente a Neville, viendo sus ojos rojos, con unas cuantas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Era hermoso, simplemente perfecto.

-Cariño no lo hagas-Susurró Neville, como temiendo que si levantaba la voz, Luna saldría corriendo.

Luna tomo aire entrecortadamente, y otro sollozo se escapó de su garganta.

Camino tambaleante hasta quedar a solo un palmo de Neville.

-Debo hacerlo. Esto nos está matando Neville, nos está destruyendo-susurró en voz baja, pero perfectamente clara.

Neville cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Te amo tanto, pequeña-murmuro con una voz que podría derretirla si quisiera.

Luna se acercó a él, y pego sus labios a los del cobrizo por un instante.

-Te amare por siempre, cariño-susurró contra sus labios.

Cuando Neville abrió los ojos Luna ya no estaba junto a él.

A los pocos segundos pudo oír el suave ronroneo del carro de Luna, y luego, como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Su ángel se había ido.

Su pequeño desastre, su razón de vivir, ya no estaba allí con él.

No estaba.

Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al suelo, vencido, llorando, desarmado, inconsolable.

Sabía que Luna hacia lo correcto.

Sabía que ellos eran incompatibles, tan diferentes.

Eran como un tornado y un tsunami.

Personalidades tan diferentes, tan imposibles.

Si se quedaban juntos, se convertirían en maniáticos, eso era seguro.

Pero también sabía, que Luna siempre sería la mujer de su vida, siempre la amaría más que a su propia vida.

Porque cuando ella atravesó esa puerta, se llevó su corazón con ella, de la misma forma que él se quedó suyo.

* * *

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo producto de mi imaginación con exceso de cafeína.**_

_**Es bastante dramático, y la verdad es que no sé cómo salió de mí, siendo que yo soy tan adicta a los finales felices y a las cosas completamente cursis.**_

_**Estaba pensando que quizaaaaaas le podría hacer una continuación. Ya saben, algo asi como: como siguieron las vidas de ambos después la separación, capaz que algún encuentro muymuymuy dramático jajajaja.**_

_**Okey, voy a dejar de delirar.**_

_**Háganme saber si les gusto, y si les parece bien la idea de la continuación o como seaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**Besotes lectoras :D**_

_**Emma.**_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está algo más de nuestra amada Emma…

¿Les gustaría una continuación de esto?

Dejen sus comentarios en un review :P

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
